Tahun ke-72
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Bahkan kado terbaik yang diterima Indonesia di umur ke-72 ini, bukanlah kilau berlian maupun pendar kilap emas sekalipun. Hadiah terbaik adalah yang diberikan oleh teman-teman di hari paling bersejarah untuk Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Selamat HUT RI ke-72! Dirgahayu Indonesia!


**Tahun ke-72**

 **Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : AU!, OC!maleIndo, OC!ASEAN, OOC, Miss typo, terdapat sedikit unsur BL, EYD is amberegul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Saya tidak mengharuskan ataupun memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

* * *

" _Cita-cita persatuan Indonesia itu bukan omong kosong, tetapi benar-benar didukung oleh kekuatan-kekuatan yang timbul pada akar sejarah bangsa kita sendiri."_

 _-Prof. Moh. Yamin-_

 _._

16 Agustus 2017.

Saat itu matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di langit ibukota. Bias cahaya keemasan menyapa para penduduk setempat untuk segera memulai rutinitas mereka di pagi hari. Semua orang tak luput dari terpaan cahaya itu, termasuk seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebal tempat tidurnya. Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna putih gading mampu membuat sang pemuda terjaga dari alam mimpinya semula.

"Nggghh...hah? sudah jam berapa ini?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan manik kecoklatan nampak mengucek-ngucek mata perlahan sembari mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Segera ia menyibakkan selimut bemotif batik semen yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan di atas tempat tidur, pemuda tersebut beranjak mendekati gorden kamarnya. Dengan gerakan halus ia mulai membuka gorden berbahan kain blackout tersebut.

Netra sekelam arang milik pemuda itu nampak memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya secara seksama. Perlahan bibir tipisnya nampak menggumamkan suatu kalimat singkat.

"Tujuh... puluh... dua?"

.

.

.

" _Robek-robeklah badanku, potong-potonglah jasad ini, tetapi jiwaku dilindungi benteng merah putih, akan tetap hidup, tetap menuntut bela, siapapun lawan yang aku hadapi."_

 _-Jenderal Sudirman-_

 _._

Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, nampak memulai hari dengan rutinitas paginya. Memasak sarapan sederhana untuk diri sendiri, serta tak lupa juga memberi makan peliharaannya berupa komodo yang ia beri nama Komo.

Setelah selesai memberi sarapan pagi kepada si Komo, Indonesia nampak bersantai di ruang makan rumahnya. Indonesia menyeka keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"Huft... kayaknya lama kelamaan porsi makannya si Komo nambah terus deh. Gak tau apa sekarang daging ayam mahal? Belum lagi harga garam naik banget." Indonesia berceloteh sembari mengipas-ngipasi lehernya dengan menggunakan tumpukan koran pagi yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang makannya.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Indonesia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Terdapat beberapa interior sederhana yang melengkapi tempat tersebut. Seperangkat kitchen set, kulkas... dan tatapan Indonesia terhenti pada sebuah kalender. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat, Indonesia menatap lekat kalender yang ia dapat dari pameran pertanian yang digelar beberapa waktu lalu di Jakarta.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang, Indonesia melangkah pelan menuju kalender dinding yang terletak di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping kiri kulkas sewarna blue ocean hasil hadiah dari Japan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan kalender berukuran sedang tersebut.

Netra sewarna arang miliknya menelisik tiap deretan angka yang tertera pada kalender tersebut. Tangan berbalut kulit sawo matang itu nampak meraba salah satu angka yang telah dibulati menggunakan pena berwarna merah terang. Tinta merah tersebut memberikan tanda bulat besar tepat pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2017.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Indonesia untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi pada tanggal tersebut. Tanggal yang begitu berarti, bukan hanya untuknya, namun bagi seluruh rakyat negerinya. Indonesia mengalihkan atensinya dari kalender menuju jendela ruang makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang.

Tubuh setinggi 168 cm itu nampak bergeming. Meskipun raganya tetap di sana, namun tidak dengan pikirannnya. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Indonesia menggerakkan kedua pasang kakinya pelan mendekati jendela yang menjadi fokus utama dirinya. Pandangannya tak lepas memandangi hamparan langit cerah ibukota di pagi hari.

"Langitnya, masih seperti dulu ya?" Indonesia bergumam pelan sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa sebagian dari rambut halus sang personifikasi NKRI.

.

" _Apa yang kau lihat?"_

" _Langit! Bukankah menurutmu itu sangat indah?"_

" _Ya, aku tahu itu indah. Tapi apakah ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan saat melihat langit itu?"_

" _Eum. Tentu saja ada! aku ingin suatu saat nanti, entah berapa tahun lagi, di langit biru itu akan berkibar bendera merah putih dengan gagah. Tanpa harus khawatir akan datang ancaman dari manapun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Aku juga ingin melihatnya, mari berjuang bersama untuk melihat masa depan yang kau idamkan itu, Indonesia."_

.

.

.

" _Apakah saudara-saudara siap membela kemerdekaan Indonesia? Dan siap membela tanah air Indonesia dengan jiwa dan raga, bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisan?"_

 _-Sutan Syahrir-_

.

17 Agustus 2017

Indonesia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi rotan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri upacara penaikan bendera merah putih dalam rangka HUT RI ke-72 di Istana Negara. Meskipun cuaca saat penaikan bendera tadi tidak terlalu panas, tetapi tetap saja Indonesia merasa kegerahan. Mungkin salah satu faktor utamanya adalah karena Indonesia menggunakan pakaian adat khas Sumatera Selatan yaitu Aesan Paksangkong. Awalnya Indonesia ingin mengenakan baju formal bermotif batik saja, namun karena paksaan manis dari istri bosnya, mau tak mau ia menurut saja.

" _Bapak udah mutusin buat make baju adat khas Tanah Bumbu, Kalimantan Selatan. Padahal saya udah nyiapin baju khas Sumatera juga biar sama kaya saya. Jadi, dari pada gak kepake, kamu aja ya yang make. Ukurannya pasti pas kok!"_

" _Baju ibu kan khas Minangkabau, Sumatera Barat. Kok punya saya Sumatera Selatan?"_

" _Jadi ceritanya kamu mau bajunya samaan nih?"_

" _Oke bu, bajunya pasti saya pake."_

Masih segar di ingatan Indonesia tentang perdebatan singkat bersama wanita paruh baya tersebut. Bukan salah beliau juga sih, mengingat keinginan bosnya lah yang mengharuskan para tamu undangan dan kroni-kroninya menggunakan baju adat khas daerah tertentu. Meskipun Indonesia menyayangkan kenapa ia tidak mendapatkan hadiah berupa sebuah sepeda, padahal rasa-rasanya ia sudah menggunakan busana adat dengan tingkat totalitas tinggi (1).

Setelah berganti pakaian, Indonesia hendak beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas teh es guna menghilangkan rasa haus yang menggangu kerongkongannya sedari tadi. Namun langkah tersebut terhenti ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Indonesia berdecak pelan, kemudian menyeret kedua kakinya menghampiri pintu depan berbahan kayu jati yang terletak beberapa meter di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dengan segera ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati seorang utusan urusan kenegaraan di hadapannya.

"Maaf mas ganggu pas hari libur kaya gini. Pasti masnya juga capek habis ikut upacara di Istana Negara tadi. Tapi ini ada kiriman khusus, langsung dikirimin oleh pihak PBB buat mas."

Lelaki berumur pertengahan tiga puluh tahunan di hadapan Indonesia nampak menggeser posisi tubuhnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan beberapa kardus berukuran lumayan besar yang tengah berada di dalam gendongan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Indonesia mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, kemudian berujar "Hah? Oh iya gak papa, saya lagi santai juga kok. Kalau itu emang dari pihak PBB bawa masuk aja ke dalam pak." Indonesia mempersilahkan para utusan pengirim barang tersebut untuk meletakkan kardus-kardus tersebut ke dalam ruang tamunya.

Setelah kardus-kardus tersebut tergeletak rapi di ruang tamu rumah Indonesia, lelaki yang berbicara dengan Indonesia tadi nampak langsung pamit, dan dibalas anggukan pelan serta senyum singkat oleh sang personifikasi negara.

Indonesia menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan mendekati tumpukan kardus yang memenuhi ruang tamu miliknya. Sang pemuda membungkukkan badan perlahan dan membaca secarik kertas yang tertempel di atas salah satu kardus yang menyita perhatiannya.

' _Presentes para Indonésia_ (2). _'_

"Portugal kah?"

Indonesia mencabut selembar kertas tersebut dari kardus di hadapannya. Diletakannya kertas tadi ke atas meja ruang tamu. Dengan lincah, sepasang tangan milik Indonesia bergerak membuka beberapa segel kardus dijangkauannya. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Indonesia hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya dapat menangkap beberapa kotak kecil yang terdapat di dalam kardus besar tersebut. Indonesia memutuskan mengambil salah satu kotak di tumpukan paling atas.

Matanya menyipit berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera di bagian atas kotak yang berada di genggamannya saat ini. Menurut dugaan Indonesia kota-kotak kecil tersebut merupakan kado. Mungkin kado ulang tahun untuk dirinya batin Indonesia.

'Для хороших друзей, Индонезия (3).'

"Russia ya? Isinya kira-kira apa ya?" Indonesia dengan gerakan cepat membuka bungkus kado bermotif garis-garis abu tersebut. Indonesia tertegun sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang padanya untuk memberi sesuatu dengan nilai yang wajar. Kalau sampai disita KPK lagi akan merepotkan (4)." Indonesia meletakkan kotak yang ternyata berisi fidget spinner edisi khusus yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan bernama C*viar di samping tubuhnya.

Indonesia mengambil kotak lain yang masih berada di tumpukan paling atas. Matanya meneliti kotak di genggamannya. Setelah dibalik hingga beberapa kali, tetap saja Indonesia tidak dapat menemukan identitas pengirim kado tersebut. Pasrah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kado tersebut dan mendapati satu set cangkir untuk minum teh. Dilihat dari detail porselen tersebut, Indonesia dapat memperkirakan harga satu set cangkir di hadapannya. Bisa dipastikan jumlahnya cukup untuk mentraktir adik-adiknya makan di warung nasi padang selama setahun penuh.

"Tipikal Inggris sekali."

Indonesia mulai membongkar satu-persatu hadiah yang diberikan para personifikasi negara lain kepadanya. Beberapa diantaranya merupakan benda normal, namun beberapa diantaranya merupakan benda yang sedikit coret sangat aneh.

Contohnya saja America yang memberikan voucher makan gratis di Mc* dan K*C selama sebulan. Atau Netherland yang memberikan boneka kelinci besar yang menggunakan baju motif merah putih. Itu masih tergolong normal sih. Kalau yang kurang normal mungkin seperti Spain yang memberikan tomat kalengan hampir satu dus penuh, serta Italia yang memberikan pasta instan sebanyak entahlah-itu-berap-banyak.

Ada juga Japan yang memberinya hadiah berupa game portable keluaran terbaru. Serta Malaysia yang memberinya kaset DVD Up*n & Ip*n dan B*boiboy full episode kepada Indonesia. Ia sempat sweatdropped sesaat melihat hadiah pemberian adiknya. "Sungguh saat nirfaedah sekali hadiahmu Malon."

Setelah membongkar hampir seluruh kado dari teman-temannya, Indonesia sampai pada kado yang berukuran tidak terlalu basar, bahkan tergolong kecil. Setelah dibuka, ternyata di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah flashdisk berwarna hitam serta sepucuk surat. Segera ia meneliti isi surat tersebut. Matanya bergerak perlahan membaca keseluruhan isi dari surat di genggamannya saat ini.

' _Hai kak, ini aku Singapura. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk menulis, tapi para nation lain terutama si Malaysia bodoh itu malah memaksaku. Ya sudah langsung ke intinya saja. Flashdisk itu berisi video untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-72. Selamat Ulang Tahun Indonesia!'_

Indonesia mengangguk faham, ia kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop kesayangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Indonesia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu sembari menenteng tas laptop bermotif batik mega mendung miliknya.

Indonesia meletakkan tas laptop tersebut di meja ruang tamu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Setelah menghidupkan benda elektronik tersebut, Indonesia segera mencolok flashdisk berisi video yang dimaksud Singapura ke laptop miliknya.

Di dalam flashdisk tersebut hanya terdapat satu video saja. Indonesia langsung membuka video tersebut dan matanya disambut dengan tulisan pembuka.

' _Present for our friend Indonesia'_

Slide kembali berubah.

' _Happy Independence Day for Indonesia!'_

Slide kembali berubah, kali ini terdengar iringan musik yang sangat tidak asing bagi Indonesia. Terlebih ia baru saja mendengar alunan musik ini saat upacara bendera di Istana Merdeka tadi. Indonesia terperanjat, "Jangan-jangan..."

' _Tujuh belas Agustus tahun empat lima'_

Nampak sosok seorang personifikasi negara tirai bambu tampil di layar laptop milik Indonesia.

"Sudah kuduga." Indonesia menepuk dahinya pelan, sambil terkikik pelan mendengar pelafalan China yang cukup lucu saat menyanyikan baris pertama dari lagu Hari Merdeka karya Husein Mutahar.

' _Itulah hari..._ '

India melanjutkan lirik sambil membawa bendera merah putih kecil di tangan kanannya..

' _...kemerdekaan kita_ '

Slide kembali berganti dan menampakkan sosok Arab Saudi yang bernyanyi dengan logat khasnya.

Indonesia tetap fokus terhadap video di hadapannya.

' _Hari merdeka..._ '

Portugal bernyanyi sambil berpose dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

' _...nusa dan bangsa'_

Spain bernyanyi sambil menggunakan gitar kebanggannya.

' _Hari lahirnya...'_

Sosok Spain berganti menjadi Netherland. Ia bernyanyi dengan bahasa Indonesia yang cukup fasih.

' _...bangsa Indonesia'_

England melanjutkan lirik lagu sambil tersenyum ala gentlemen sejati.

Indonesia tertawa kecil melihat para mantan motherlandnya yang meskipun tidak mendapat banyak part saat bernyanyi, namun terasa sangat berkesan baginya.

' _Mer...de...ka!'_

Sosok England berganti menjadi America yang memegang bendera merah putih kecil, dan menggunakan pita bermotif merah putih sebagai ikat kepala.

' _Sekali merdeka...'_

Japan melanjutkan lagu dengan membawa karton bertuliskan 'NKRI'.

' _...tetap merdeka'_

Australia bersama sang koala menyanyi dengan riang, bahkan plester di hidung Australia berubah menjadi tempelan bergambar bendera merah putih.

' _Selama hayat...'_

Malaysia dengan wajah setengah hatinya melanjutkan lirik lagu.

"Kok kesel ya liatnya?" Indonesia hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah adik merangkap tetangganya.

' _...masih dikandung badan'_

Singapura bernyanyi sambil memperlihatkan tablet miliknya yang menampilkan gambar bendera merah putih yang tengah berkibar ke arah kamera.

' _Kita tetap setia...'_

Muncul sosok Thailand bersama Vietnam yang saling merangkul dan bernyanyi bersama.

' _...tetap sedia...'_

Russia menyanyi dengan riang, namun entah kenapa aura ungu masih menyelimutinya.

Indonesia bergidik ngeri melihat salah satu negara yang selalu mengklaim diri sebagai teman baiknya itu.

' _...mempertahankan Indonesia'_

Filipina, Myanmar, dan Kamboja bernyanyi sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Dirgahayu Indonesia ke-72'.

' _Kita tetap setia...'_

Kali ini giliran Laos, Brunei, dan Timor Leste yang melanjutkan lirik lagu sembari bergandengan tangan. Laos yang berdiri paling ujung membawa bendera ukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

' _...membela negara kita'_

Jerman dan Italia muncul sembari membawa karton bertuliskan '100% INDONESIA' penampilan mereka berdua juga sebagai penutup lagu Hari Merdeka. Belum selesai sampai situ, laptop Indonesia tampilannya berubah menunjukkan sosok salah satu sahabat akrabnya yaitu India.

' _Indonesia atas nama seluruh rakyatku serta para dewa yang selalu menyertai kami semua, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke-72! Semoga negaramu terus maju! Aku juga berharap rakyat-rakyatmu tetap menyukai serial drama dari negaraku ya? Hahaha.'_ India tertawa pelan.

Indonesia meringis pelan mendengar ucapan India. "Kuharap dengan menayangkan drama dari negaranya di tv selama hampir seharian lebih dari cukup untuknya."

Sosok India berganti menjadi dengan mantan motherland Indonesia yang paling fenomenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherland.

' _Selamat ulang tahun ya! Tak terasa kau sudah menjadi negara yang cukup berkembang. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku datang ke tanah milikmu untuk yang pertama kali. Meski sudah 72 tahun, aku yakin kau masih memiliki rasa dendam yang teramat sangat denganku. Oleh karena itu, kedepannya aku berharap hubungan kita dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bukan atas dasar hubungan motherland dengan koloninya, tetapi atas dasar persahabatan antar negara. Ah kalau kau mau lebih dari sahabat, aku juga bisa kok...'_ Netherland terkekeh pelan menghadap kamera.

Wajah Indonesia tidak luput dari semburat merah. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar teriakan makian yang dilontarkan kepada Netherland entah dari, Malaysia? Atau Australia? Dari video tersebut.

Yang berikutnya, muncul lah Malaysia di layar laptop Indonesia. Nampak Malaysia menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

' _Kak, abaikan saja kalimat terakhir dari si tulip pedofil tadi. Aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke-72. Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku hanya berharap kalau rakyat-rakyatmu berhenti mengomentari bahasa yang digunakan negaraku. Mungkin bahasa milikku terdengar lucu di mata kalian, tetapi melihat kalian yang sering tertawa karena perbedaan bahasa milikmu dan milikku terkadang membuatku cukup kesal. Aku juga akan mengupayakan hubungan bilateral yang lebih baik dengan negaramu kak. Ya mungkin itu saja.'_

Indonesia mangut-mangut singkat. Jangan salahkan dia masalah mengomentari bahasa yang digunakan oleh Malaysia. Para anak muda negerinya lah yang mulai membuat lelucon itu. Tapi meski harus diakui, lelucon itu memang lucu bagi Indonesia sendiri.

Sosok Malaysia berganti menampilkan Thailand dan Vietnam.

' _Indonesia, selamat hari kemerdekaan! Semoga negaramu terus menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik ana~'_

' _Ya semoga kedepannya tetap sejahtera dan diliputi kejayaan serta kebahagian bagi seluruh elemen negaramu.'_

Layar berganti menampilkan sosok Brunei dan Singapura yang tengah mengenakan kacamata minusnya. Kalau Indonesia tidak salah lihat, sepertinya ukuran lensa kacamata Singapura nampak bertambah. Apa dia terlalu banyak main komputer? PSP? Entahlah.

' _Selamat ulang tahun kakak! Semoga Tuhan selalu melimpahkan rahmat untuk negaramu agar kelak suatu saat nanti engkau meraih kesejahteraan serta nikmat yang tak putusnya-putusnya. Selain itu aku harap kau dapat akur dengan Malaysia hehe.'_ Brunei terkikik pelan.

Indonesia hanya bisa ber sweatdropped ria mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Brunei.

' _Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, yang pasti selamat hari jadi kakak! Semoga kelak negaramu dapat menyusul negaraku dalam berbagai bidang, terutama teknologi. Kupikir hanya perlu waktu yang tidak terlalu lama mengingat banyak warga negaramu yang memenangkan lomba dibidang sains dan teknologi di tingkat internasional. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu kak.'_

Sosok Singapura dan Brunei berganti menampilkan duo mantan kakak adik paling terkenal di sejarah yaitu England dan America.

' _Happy birthday Indonesia maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang cukup berarti padamu. Tapi jika suatu saat kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa datang kepadaku. Aku akan sebisa mungkin memberikan bantuan kepadamu Indonesia.'_

' _Ah Iggy itu kan kata-kata hero, kenapa kau yang mengucapkannya duluan sih?'_ America menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

' _Berisik. Ngomong cepetan, durasi tahu. Diomelin Germany baru tahu rasa you git.'_ England menghela nafas panjang.

' _Oke baiklah. Indonesia happy birthday! Semoga terus menjadi negara yang sejahtera! Apa kau sudah lihat hadiahku? Apa kau suka? Tentu saja suka kan! Itu hadiah dari seorang hero untukmu. Kau harus bangga deng–... ARGHH! IGGY SAKIT TAHU!'_

England dengan tidak berperasaan memukul kepala sang ex-colony. Siapa suruh juga berisik.

' _Omonganmu tidak penting git! Ah pokoknya kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Indonesia. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun.'_

Indonesia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua negara tersebut.

Layar kembali berganti dan menampilkan sosok ketiga orang yang menamai diri mereka The Bad Touch Trio. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Spain, France, dan juga si (asem) Prussia.

' _Selamat ulang tahun Indonesia mon ami~ Tetap jadi negara yang baik ya? Kau tetap menjadi salah satu negara Asia kesayanganku honhonhon.'_

PLETAK. Sebuah kandang kelinci yang diketahui milik Netherland melayang tepat mengenai wajah France.

' _SAKIT WOI!'_ France mengusap-ngusap wajahnya perlahan.

' _Kesesese.. abaikan yang tadi Indonesia. Sepertinya si kepala tulip sedang kalap tadi. Atas nama makhluk paling awesome di jagat raya ini, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat hari kemerdekaan yang ke-72 untukmu. Semoga kelak kau bisa menjadi negara yang cukup awesome, meskipun tidak se-awesome diriku ini kesesese.'_

' _Fusososo aku juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu Indonesia! Semoga kau sehat selalu dan dapat tumbuh menjadi negara yang lebih besar lagi. Oh ya bagaimana dengan suaraku saat bernyanyi tadi? Bagus tidak? Aku harap kau suka! Aku sampai harus latihan khusus untuk melafalkan bahasamu yang asing itu hahaha.'_

Indonesia terkekeh pelan. Padahal seingatnya Spain hanya bernyanyi tidak lebih dari empat kata saat membawakan lagu Hari Merdeka bersama dengan nation yang lain. Tapi Indonesia memaklumi saja, setidaknya Spain ikut andil dalam menyanyikan salah satu lagu nasional negara tersebut.

Setelah menampilkan sosok The Bad Touch Trio, kali ini muncul sosok besar bersurai beige yang membawa pipa air keramat di tangannya.

' _Selamat ulang tahun Indonesia... Ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-72 da? Sebagai negara Asia kau cukup beruntung dapat menikmati hari jadi hingga menempuh angka itu. Dan sebagai hadiah spesial, aku memperbolehkan negaramu untuk bersatu dengan Russia, bagaimana da?'_ Aura ungu menyelimuti tubuh besar negara komunis tersebut. Lengkap dengan sound effect 'kolkolkol' lagendarisnya.

Indonesia bergidik pelan. "Ya kali ngucapin kaya gitu buat negara yang ngerayain kemerdekaan." Sang personifikasi NKRI menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba memaklumi tingkah negara Russia tersebut.

Layar berganti dan menampilkan sosok Japan di depan kamera.

' _Otanjoubi omedetto Indoneshia-san. Terima kasih selama ini kau telah banyak membantu negara kami dari berbagai sektor. Saya berharap kedepannya kita dapat saling membantu baik dalam urusan kenegaraan maupun pribadi. Saya selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Indoneshia-san.'_ Japan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan ke arah kamera.

Personifikasi negara yang muncul berikutnya adalah Filipina dan Timor Leste.

' _Selamat ulang tahun kakak! Jaya terus dan tetap sejahtera ya...'_ Timor Leste menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Filipina mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan kalimat dari Timor Leste _, 'Jadilah negara yang lebih dewasa lagi. Jangan suka ribut dengan negara lain, terutama Malaysia kak.'_

"Beneran deh, memangnya aku sesering itu ya ribut dengan Malon?" Indonesia berdecak kesal, meskipun dalam hati mengakui juga bahwa ia sering adu jotos dengan adiknya yang satu itu.

Berikutnya muncul sosok Kamboja dan Laos di layar laptop Indonesia. Kamboja nampak melakukan hitung mundur menggunakan kedua jarinya. Setelah hitungan usai, Kamboja dan Laos berucap serentak.

' _Happy independence day kakak! Semoga kelak menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi dan juga penyakit pelitnya lekas sembuh ahahaha.'_ Kamboja dan Laos melakukan high five sambil tertawa pelan berdua.

Seketika sekujur tubuh Indonesia dikelilingi aura ungu ala Russia. "Awas saja mereka berdua."

Sosok Kamboja dan Laos berganti menampilkan personifikasi negara tetangga Indonesia yang terkenal selalu membawa koala kemanapun ia pergi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Australia.

' _Happy birthday kawan, aku dan segenap warga negara, serta seluruh peliharaan, terutama koala kesayanganku ini mengucapkan selamat hari kemerdekaan yang ke-72. Semoga kedepannya negaramu tidak banyak protes kepada negaraku hanya karena urusan sepele.'_

Indonesia menepuk pelan dahinya. "Astaga, dari semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan, ternyata ia hanya menganggap itu hal sepele? Dasar Australia idiot."

Berikutnya muncul sosok Germany dan Italia menggantikan Australia. Germanya dengan ekspresi kaku menyempatkan diri untuk berdehem pelan. Sementara Italia masih tersenyum polos di depan kamera.

' _Vee~ ciao Indonesia! Selamat ulang tahun, mungkin negara kita tidak terlalu akrab, tapi aku tetap senang akan bertambahnya umurmu. Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku? Aku akan memberikan banyak pasta untukmu vee~'_

' _Begitu juga denganku, mungkin negara kita tidak punya hubungan yang cukup akrab. Tetapi mengingat banyak mahasiswa dari negaramu yang menempuh pendidikan di negaraku cukup membuatku senang. Aku akan mengupayakan kepada pemerintah untuk menambah kuota mahasiswa dari negaramu tahun depan. Kuharap itu cukup Indonesia.'_

"Itu jauh lebih dari pada cukup Germany." Indonesia tersenyum senang.

Setelah menampilkan beberapa negara secara bergantian dalam penanyangan lagu Hari Merdeka serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Indonesia. Sekarang semua negara ditampilkan dalam satu frame. Mereka semua dijejer dengan rapi menjadi tiga barisan. Beberapa nation bertubuh besar berdiri di bagian belakang. Sementara jejeran kedua di isi oleh para nation yang duduk di atas beberapa bench yang disusun memanjang. Deretan paling depan diisi oleh para nation yang duduk bersila.

Japan yang duduk di deret kedua nampak memberikan aba-aba. Dan tepat saat aba-aba hitungan ketiga, seluruh nation serentak mengucapkan kalimat serta menembakan confetti ke sembarang arah.

' _HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY INDONESIA. THIS IS SPECIAL PRESENT FROM US!'_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, para nation bertepuk tangan dan melambaikan tangan kompak ke arah kamera. Layar laptop Indonesia menampilkan warna hitam total tanda video telah berakhir.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Tak terasa bulir-bulir air memenuhi pelupuk mata Indonesia. Ia merasa sangat terharu dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya sesama nation. Mungkin itu bukanlah suatu benda yang mewah, namun semua itu merupakan kado indah yang didapatkan oleh Indonesia.

Memutuskan untuk menyeka air matanya yang mulai membanjir turun, Indonesia kemudian menutup laptop di hadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan mata ke arah jendela ruang tamunya. Indonesia dapat melihat hamparan warna biru di langit. Cerah serta tidak begitu terik. Sang personifikasi NKRI beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela berbingkai kayu mahoni tersebut.

Indonesia mengusap pelan ukiran Jepara pada bingkai jendela tersebut. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar sembari menatap langit ibukota. Perlahan ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara serta merasakan terpaan angin di siang hari.

.

' _Sekarang aku dapat melihat kibaran bendera merah putih di langit tanpa harus khawatir akan ada ancaman yang datang. Mungkin kau sekarang tidak ada disini, tapi kuharap kau dapat melihatnya dari tempat kau berada sekarang pak.'_

.

.

.

" _Untuk mencapai cita-cita yang tinggi manusia (pahlawan) melepaskan nyawanya pada tiang gantungan, mati dalam pembuangan, tetapi senantiasa menyimpan dalam hatinya yang luka wajah tanah air yang duka."_

 _-Moh. Hatta-_

.

.

 **THE END**

 _Catatan :_

 _1\. Pak Presiden seusai upacara penaikan bendera di Istana Negara membagikan lima buah sepeda bagi para tamu undangan dengan busana adat terbaik._

 _2\. Hadiah untuk Indonesia (Portugal)._

 _3\. Untuk sahabat baik, Indonesia (Russia)._

 _4\. Pak Presiden pernah menerima bingkisan yang diberikan oleh perusahaan asal Russia melalui Pertamina. Bingkisan berupa tea set, lukisan, dan plakat akhirnya dilaporkan ke KPK oleh pak Presiden._

 _Hola! Melvin desu~_

 _Selamat HUT RI ke-72!_

 _Semoga Indonesia menjadi negara yang maju, sejahtera, dan lain-lain (pokoknya doa yang terbaik untuk negeri kita tercinta). Btw, ini ff pertama saya di fandom Hetalia, jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan serta ketidaksempurnaan lain di cerita saya ini. Ide ff ini terinspirasi dari iklan di N*t TV._

 _Cerita ini juga sebagai pembuka masa hiatus saya. Untuk beberapa cerita saya, sedang dalam tahap penulisan, apabila keadaan mendukung, maka akan saya post secepatnya. Akhir kata saya ucapkan, "Mind to review minna?"_


End file.
